Jajeczny zabójca
Rarity stoi na polu. Rarity - Ostatnio w Totalnej porażce: Wybrałam się na ochotnicze wakacje z przymusu... nie zostałam porwana na przymusowe wakacje. Przez niespełna jeden odcinek rządziła ex uczestniczka Beth. Nie obchodzi mnie jakie zadanie ten paszczur robił, ani to, że odpadł Corey... Została szóstka najlepszych zawodników tego sezonu! Szykujcie się na starcie finałowej szóstki w 12 odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie! ' Muzyka ,,I wana be famoust" Domek Hello Kitty dziewczyn: Vivian siedzi z założony rękami, obok Gisel stara się coś jej wytłumaczyć. Gisel - Tak, rozumiem. Popełniłam błąd. Nie powinnam była głosować na ciebie, mamy sojusz i... Vivian machnęła jej szpadą przed twarzą. Vivian - Mieliśmy sojusz. Gisel - Vivian. Ja i tak już na ciebie nie zagłosuję, przecież możemy razem dojść do finału... Vivian - Nie głosuj na mnie, cała reszta z wyjątkiem twojego boyfrienda zagłosuje na ciebie! Vivian odeszła stukając obcasami. ' Pinkie z zainteresowaniem obserwowała kłótnie byłych sojuszniczek z drugiego końca domku. Kat - Pinkie Pie. Jakie wnioski? Pinkie - Musimy sprawić, by odpadła... Vivian. Kat - Niby jak?! Przecież to Gisel jest ta zła! Pinkie - A kto ma większe szanse na zawiązanie sojuszu z Ilajem? Dziewczyna Ilaja, czy dziewczyna jego wroga? Kat - A Roberto? Pinkie - Nie e. On nie wchodzi w grę! Kat - Czyli musimy zostawić po swojej stornie Gisel. Pinkie - Tak. ' Domek Brudnej Drabiny chłopaków: Ilaj siedział na łóżku. Ilaj - Martwię się o losy Gisel w programie... Roberto siedział cicho. Ilaj - No pewnie. Nie odezwiesz się. Roberto - ... Ilaj - Wiesz co gościu. Mogliśmy nawet to wygrać, ale ty wolisz się dąsać! Roberto - ... Ilaj wyszedł z domku. Po chwili do środka weszła Kat. Roberto - Kat? Kat - Mamy coś do obgadania... Roberto - Czego chcesz. Kat - Powiedzmy, że buntuje się podwładnej... ' Przed domkami: Finałowa 6 stawiła się przed domkami. Czekała już tam na nich Rarity. Rarity - Witam moją słodką szóstkę ^^ Pinkie - Cześć *machała dziko* Rarity - Słuchajcie uważnie, bo zasady dzisiejszego wyzwania są dość skomplikowane. Ilaj - Słuchamy. Rarity - W trakcie dzisiejszego wyzwania będziecie musieli... Vivian - Robić beczki? Roberto - Kastrować byka? Kat - Czesać pegaza? Rarity - Nie, nie... i co?! Kat - Czesać pegaza :> Rarity - Nie. Kat - Szkoda :< Rarity - Zapewne... dobra. Dzisiaj macie sobie spokojnie chodzić po terenie gospodarstwa, możecie jeździć traktorem, jeść jedzenie ze szwedzkiego stołu na stołówce i odwiedzić domek Twilight! Twilight przyszła. Twilight - To bardzo przytulne miejsce! Vivian - Ale Rarity, jak mi się zdaje zadanie nie ogranicza się chyba tylko do chodzenia? Rarity - Oczywiście, że nie. Będziecie musieli kogoś... objajczyć! Gisel - Co?! Rarity - Wyjaśniam. Na początek każdy wylosuje sobie swoją ofiarę. Czyli któregoś z was. Zawodnicy spojrzeli niepewnie po sobie. Rarity - Będziecie musieli podać mu z ręki do ręki jajko, może być sprytnie ukryte. Jak już przekażecie to jajko ,,zabita" osoba przekazuje wam zlecenie na swoją ofiarę, którą macie zabić. Ten kto zostanie ostatni wygrywa. Roberto - Rarity, mam parę pytań. Pierwsze: Wystarczy, że nie będę brał od nikogo jajek i wygram? Drugie: Jaki idiota weźmie teraz od kogoś jajko? I co jeśli trafi się na siebie po tym jajecznym zabiciu? Rarity - Odpowiedź 1: Jajko można też o kogoś rozbić, ale z bliska, nie rzutem, podłożyć pod nogę, czy coś. Odpowiedź 2: Musicie zadziałać sprytnie. Odpowiedź 3: Jak się trafi samemu na siebie to pozostali w grze będą losować jeszcze raz. Roberto - A co jeśli... Rarity - Nie! Nic takiego się nie stanie! Twilight dawaj im losy. Twilight wyciąga z kieszeni 6 zgiętych karteczek, kładzie je sobie na ręce. Zawodnicy ustawiają się w kolejce i losują. Wszyscy wzięli po losie. Rarity - Odczytajcie je w pokoju zwierzeń ^^ ' ' ' ' ' ' Zawodnicy wyszli z pokoju zwierzeń. Stali teraz na trawie. Przed nimi stał wielki kosz z jajkami. Rarity - Jaja bierzecie stąd. Zabawa zaczyna się teraz! Zadanie: Zawodnicy wzięli sobie po kilka jaj i rozeszli się. Roberto: Roberto postanowił, że skorzysta ze szwedzkiego stołu na stołówce. Chłopak wszedł na stołówkę, podszedł do stołu. Roberto – Co my tu mamy? Szynka, ser, chleb, masło, ziemniaki… dodatkowe jajka… Zjem sobie co nie co i biorę ekstra amunicję. Nałożył sobie sera i szynki na chleb. Roberto – Zero masła. Trzeba dbać o linie. Usiadł przy stoliku tuż przy oknie. Roberto – Będę miał dobry widok na zbliżających się ,,zabójców”. *zaśmiał się i zaczął jeść* Pinkie: Pinkie obserwuję przez lunetę Ilaja żonglującego jajkami. Pinkie – I zaraz podejdzie… Gisel – O Ilaj! Hej! Gisel podeszła do Ilaja. Ilaj – Hej. Pinkie w tym czasie jako krzaczek podeszła do pary. Gisel – Zajajczyłeś już kogoś? Ilaj – Jeszcze nie… Delikatnie, ukradkiem wypuścił jako, Gisel stanęła na nim i ubrudziła sobie buta. Z krzaczka Pinkie wyskoczyła Twilight z klaksonem. Zatrąbiła. Twilight – Gisele zjajkowana! Gisel – No nie :( Ilaj – Chyba nie jesteś zła? Gisel – Nie, pewnie, że nie. A i jakby co masz… - wyszeptała mu na ucho. Ilaj – Będzie trudno. Gisel wzruszyła ramionami i odeszła. Pinkie krzak też znikł. Roberto: Chłopak skończył jeść i teraz podszedł do miski z jajkami. Roberto – Potrzeba mi dużo amunicji. Złapał pierwsze z brzegu jajko i pociągnął do góry… Za jakiem wyszła czyjaś ręka… trzymała jajko… Kat – Mam cię! Wyskoczyła spod stołu. Z dachu spadła Twilight. Twilight – Zjajkowany! Roberto – Co?! Jak?! Kat – Podałam ci jajko. Roberto – Po… pokonałaś mnie? Kat – Yhm. Roberto – Eh… Masz Pinkie. Kat – Ups. Roberto odszedł. Kat – Czas na fortel… U Vivian: Vivian weszła do wcześniej nie udostępnianego domku hotelowego – dla gości. Była tu duża kanapa, włochaty dywan, szafka z anteniastym telewizorem i duże otwarte akwarium. Vivian – O basenik. Zrzuciła ubrania, została w samym pirackim bikini. Weszła do zimnej wody. Vivian – U… chłodny ten basenik… Poczuła nagle ugryzienie. Wyskoczyła z wody. Jej pupy zębami trzymały się dwie piranie. Vivian – A! Piranie! Oderwała ryby (nie psując sobie pupy, tylko bikini) i wrzuciła je do wody. Vivian – No to poszalałam… Ubrała się i wyszła z ciasnego domku. Na zewnątrz stał zardzewiały traktor… ??? – Vivian! Wołała Gisel biegnąca do ex koleżanki. Vivian – Czego chcesz zdradliwa mątwo? Gisel – Chciałam przeprosić… co się tak odsuwasz, już mnie zjajczyli. Vivian – Chciałaś powiedzieć zabito. Gisel – Tak. Vivian – I tak ci nie wierze. Idź sobie. Gisel spuściła głowę i odeszła. ' Vivian wdrapuje się do traktora. Vivian – Może zadziała… Odpaliła traktor i pojechała. Vivian – Ciągle trzeba załatwić Kat… Pinkie i Kat: Kat przybiegła do czającej się gdzieś w trawie Pinkie. Kat - Pinkie! Pinkie! Pinkie – Co kochana? Kat – Zabiłam Roberto! Pinkie – Brawo! Przybiły żółwika. Pinkie – Szkoda, że nie tak na amen… Kat – Pinkie, nie brakuje ci jajek? Pinkie – Brakuje, a masz zapas. Kat – Tak. Pinkie już wyciągała rękę po jajko, kiedy Kat cofnęła dłoń. Kat – Pinkie! Nie możesz wziąć ode mnie jajka, mogła bym cię mieć! Pinkie – Fakt! Nie pomyślałam. Kat – Uważaj bardziej… Tak poza tym mam Vivian. Pinkie – A ja Ilaja. Kat – To idziemy na łowy? Pinkie – Zdecydowanie :) Pinkie odeszła, Kat wyszła z trawy. Kat – Sprytnie to rozegram… Usłyszała szum traktora za plecami, odwróciła się, zobaczyła Vivian w traktorze. Miała w ręku jajko. Vivian – Zniszczę cię! Kat – Ale to ja musiała bym sama rozwalić jako, rzucać nie wolno. Vivian – Serio? Twilight wyskoczyła spod ziemi z karteczką. Twilight – Racja. – schowała się do dziury. Vivian – No to… uciekaj! Vivian zaczęła gonić traktorem Kat, ta schowała się w wysoką trawę i uciekła. Ilaj: Ilaj obserwował z daleka Vivian, widział jak goniła Kat. Ilaj – Wstrętna piratka! Wyszedł za róg stodoły, widział, że Vivian jedzie w jego stronę. Ilaj – Czas na pułapkę! Wyskoczył przed nią, ale wpadł do korytka z wodą… Ilaj – Fu… Vivian przejechała obok nie zauważając go. Gisel i Roberto: Oboje ,,zabici” siedzieli na stołówce i pili oranżadę. Gisel – Tak dać się zabić… Roberto – No, skoro nie dostałaś nietykalności to odpadniesz za swoją zdradę… Gisel – Nie! Roberto – Pewnie, że tak. Kat, Pinkie i Vivian zagłosują na ciebie. Gisel – A ja i Ilaj nie… A ty? Roberto – No cóż… *napił się* Nie wiem. Gisel – Roberto pomórz mi. Roberto – Wtedy wyleci twoja była przyjaciółka… Gisel – A gdyby tak… no nie wiem… wywalić kogoś innego? Roberto – Odpada, albo ona, albo ty. Roberto wyszedł. Gisel została sama. Gisel – Och, źle… Kat i Pinkie: Kat odnalazła Pinkie w trawie. Kat – Pinkie! Właśnie goniła mnie Vivian! Pinkie – Nie zabiłaś jej? Kat – Była w traktorze. Pinkie – Aha. Kat – A poza tym… jak idzie ci polowanie na Ilaja? Pinkie – Słabo… Kat – On mnie chyba ma, ciągle zdaje mi się, że widzę go kątem oka. Pinkie – Yhm. Kat – Gdybyś miała mnie byłabym bezbronna… jak to jajeczko. Wyciągnęła rękę z popękanym, kurzym jajkiem. Pinkie – Słodkie. Wzięła je od Kat. Wtedy z jajka wyskoczyła Twilight. Twilight – Pinkie zabita! Pinkie – Co?! Kat – Sorka, miałam cię. Nie gniewasz się? Pinkie – Nie e… Odeszła chwiejnym krokiem. Kat – Czyli mam Ilaja… ' ' Vivian i Ilaj: Oboje nie wiedząc o sobie weszli do ciemnego ,,gospodarczego” – szopy z grabiami, widłami, kosami, haczkami, łopatami itp. Itd. Oczywiście z dwóch stron. Ilaj – Cichutko… Tu będzie moja pułapka. Ilaj położył na ziemi jajka. Słychać coś. Vivian – Na Posejdona! Ilaj – U… Przewrócił celowo widły. Vivian – Ktoś tam jest! Podeszła powoli i wdepnęła w jajko. Ilaj włączył latarkę w telefonie. W snopie światła stały Vivian i przebrana za stracha na wróble Twilight. Twilight – Vivian zabita! Vivian – Eh… Vivian odeszła, Ilaj postał jeszcze chwilę i tez poszedł. Przed ,, gospodarczym”: Ilaj wyszedł z szopy, oczywiście bez śladu kurzu lub pajęczyny (w przeciwieństwie od Vivian) ??? – Masz… Wziął na ślepo od kogoś zawiniątek. Otworzył go… W środku było jajko. Ilaj – O nie! Twilight wyskoczyła z kopa kreta. Twilight – Ilaj zabity! Wszyscy nie żyją! Wygrał zabójca Ilaja! Czyli… Wszyscy zawodnicy i Rarity zebrali się, słychać werble. Twilight – Kat! Wszyscy – Co?! Kat – Zdziwko. Rarity po chwili – W takim razie Kat zdobywa nietykalność. Wszystkie oddane głosy na nią zostaną anulowane! Kat – Tak! Roberto – Na serio? Ona nas pokonała? Pinkie – Sama cię zabiła. Ilaj – Serio? Ha, ha! Roberto zabity przez Kat! Roberto wycofał się. Rarity – Ok. Macie jeszcze 45 minut, potem idziecie głosować, a następnie eliminacja. Vivian – Super. Spojrzała groźnie na Gisel. ' Czas wolny: Zawodnicy weszli do balii z ciepłą wodą, by wykąpać się, są nadzy, zasłania ich piana. Złowroga cisza. Vivian – Więc… gotowi na ceremonię? Ilaj – Tak *rzucił Vivian groźne spojrzenie* Vivian ochlapała go. Pinkie – Weź się tak nie szarogęś! Teraz Pinkie chlapała. Vivian – Dość! Porachujemy się na ceremonii Wyszła z balii, inni poszli w jej ślady. Głosowanie: ' ' ' ' ' ' Ceremonia: Wszyscy siedzą na ławkach przy ognisku. Rarity ma tacę podkówek. Rarity – Dzisiaj było ciekawie i jajecznie :D Pinkie – Istotnie. Rarity – Wygrała nasza kochaniutka, słodziutka ruda Kat! Kat dostaje podkówkę. Kat – Jupi! Rarity – Kolejna osoba, bez żadnego głosu przeciw była Pinkie! Pinkie łapie do ust podkówkę i obojętnie zjada. Rarity – I znowu bez głosu przeciw. Dwie osoby: Roberto i……… Ilaj! Ilaj – Uf. Roberto – Wyjątkowo masz rację. Chłopacy zjadają podkówki. Rarity – Dwie zagrożone: Piratka pieniaczka i Zdradziecka żmija. Vivian – Kto mnie nazwał pieniaczką?! Wszyscy poza Pinkie skulili się. Rarity – Przewaga była znaczna. W 12 odcinku z programem żegna się: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Vivian! Vivian – Co?! Nie! Rarity – Niestety. Gisel – Stop! Gisel wstała i ustawiła się obok Rarity. Gisel – Ja powinnam pożegnać się z programem. Vivian – O czym ty gadasz? Ilaj – Właśnie kotku? Pinkie – Dołączam się do pytania. To Vivian jest zła. Kat – Chociaż to Gisel zrobiła brzydko :< Gisel – Właśnie Kat. Vivian podeszłą do Gisel. Vivian – Sorry, ale… Gisel – Nic nie mów *spojrzała jej w oczy*. Zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się, porzuciłyśmy dawny konflikt, ja to zniszczyłam i ja muszę ponieść karę. Nawet sama na siebie głosowałam. Roberto – No ej! Nie, miałem taki plan na sojusz! Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. Roberto – A nic, tak sobie powiedziałem *odszedł* Rarity – Czyli Gisel, rezygnujesz? Gisel – Ta… Vivian – Nie! Vivian przytuliła Gisel. Vivian – To ja zostałam przegłosowana, skop im tyłek. Vivian wsiadła na krowę i odjechała. Gisel podeszła do Ilaja i przytuliła go. Ilaj – No już, nie płacz. :) Rarity – I tak oto kończy się ten odcinek! Została finałowa piątka. Jej losy poznacie już niedługo w Totalnej Porażce w Bziździszewie! Materiał dodatkowy: Vivian jedzie krową... Dojeżdża nad jeziorko. Na brzegu stoi łódeczka... Vivian - Hm... Podeszła do łódki, zepchnęła ją na wodę i popłynęła. Koniec Czy podobał ci się 12. odcinek TPWB? Tak Średnio Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/na z eliminacji w 12 odc. TPWB? Tak Nie Komentarze i opinie (też te negatywne) Mile widziane :) Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie